Question: The volume of the box is 240 cubic units where $a,b,$ and $c$ are integers with $1<c<b<a$. What is the largest possible value of $b$? [asy]

draw((0,0)--(0,3)--(6,3)--(6,0)--cycle);
draw((2,1.5)--(2,4.5)--(8,4.5)--(8,1.5)--cycle);
draw((0,0)--(2,1.5)--(2,4.5)--(0,3)--cycle);
draw((6,0)--(6,3)--(8,4.5)--(8,1.5)--cycle);
label("a",(3,0),S);
label("b",(7,0.75),SE);
label("c",(8,3.5),E);
[/asy]
Explanation: The prime factorization of 240 is $2^4\cdot3\cdot5$. We want $c$ to be as small as possible, so $c=2$. Now we have $a\cdot b=2^3\cdot3\cdot5=120$. For the maximum $b$, we seek the minimum $a$ while $b<a$. If $b<a$ then $a\cdot b<a^2$, so $120<a^2$. That means $a$ is at least 11. However, 11 is not a factor of 240. The least factor of 240 greater than 11 is $2^2\cdot3=12$. So the minimum $a$ is 12 and that makes the maximum $b=\frac{2^3\cdot3\cdot5}{2^2\cdot3}=2\cdot5=\boxed{10}$.